Naruto And Percy Fight to Save the World
by Darth Kuruptios
Summary: Naruto and Sakura finally get together but then Naruto is ripped away from the leaf. And Is brought to Camp Half Blood. They Must fight a threat that can destroy any and all dimensions. And only together cant they over come this threat. With a little help from a little goddess. Rated M for Language and later chapters. And stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well This is my first Fanfic so don't complain too much. I will improve. And If you have any ideas PM me. ANd review. But I don't want to here only negative stuff. I want help full shit. And if you can't do that FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!. OK? Anyways enjoy. Oh wait I almost forgot. There will almost certainly be lemons. Or Yuri. NO GAY! DON'T EVEN ASK! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU! And have fun.**

Naruto's POV

I woke up. It was dark and cold, I hear the sound of dripping water, and the smell of dead animals. I don't know what happened, because I had not went to sleep here.

 _ **Flashback: Third Person's POV**_

" Hey Naruto what you doing?" Sakura called out to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura" I said " I am walking home. Thinking about maybe grabbing some ramen at Ichiraku."

" You do love you're ramen don't you." Sakura said with a small smile.

" Yeah! Almost as much as you." I said. Then I realized that I said the last part out loud. " Ummmmmmm…. Did I say that out loud?" I said scared that I would be hurt and end up in the hospital… again.

" Yeah you did." Sakura said sheepishly.

Naruto turned around surprised that he was not hurt. And he saw that sakura was holding onto her arm and blushing, looking down at her feet. " Hey Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Naruto said sadly.

" No it's ok Naruto. I just didn't know that you felt that way about me. Because believe it or not i like you to. Alot. I was just afraid to tell you, and Ino-Pig would make fun of me saying that I lost to her. And that would make me upset. And if you didn't feel the same as me I would be heartbroken and I don't think I could survive that." Sakura said almost crying.

Naruto walked over to her and held her in his arms. " Its ok, its ok. Don't worry I would never leave you or hurt you. You mean too much to me." Naruto said comfortingly " I love to much for that." Then he kissed her on the head. " Let's get some ramen. I'll pay. How about we call it a first date?" Naruto said as he pulled sakura along by the hand.

" You really do love ramen." Sakura said with a small laugh. " And sure let's call it a date."

 _ **A few hours later**_

" Wow I didn't know that you could eat so much Naruto. That was impressive." Sakura said amazed

"Well Thanks I think. But that was a snack. I could eat a lot more. But I decided to stop."

"You Call 19 extra large bowls of ramen a _SNACK!?_ " Sakura almost screamed.

" Yes. Please don't hurt me Sakura!" Naruto squeaked out.

" I won't hurt you after our first date. After the second date maybe. But maybe not. I depends on what you do. **AND STOP OGLING LADY TSUNADE!"** Sakura screamed out the last part. However Naruto was to engrossed in the minimum 36Cm Breasts to hear sakura.

So Sakura decided to take matters into her own hands. She aimed for the top of Naruto's head. And hit naruto as hard as she could.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SAKURA I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME AFTER OUR FIRST DATE! Only after our second."** Naruto shrieked out while rubbing a lump that was rising on his head.

"Well when you're with your girlfriend you DO NOT LOOK AT OTHER WOMEN!" Sakura said with venom in her voice. "And if you don't stop then there won't be another date."

"Ok OK I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know I have never had a girlfriend before so I don't know what to do." Naruto said almost crying at the thought of breaking up with sakura.

" Wait you have never had a girlfriend before?" Naruto nods "I am sorry I didn't know I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

" It's ok Sakura it's my fault."

" No it's not you knucklehead. I now know that you need some help with understanding what to do. You could probably ask Tenten for help."

" Ok thanks I will. Thanks."

" Well Anyways I have to go I have a mission. I should be back tomorrow."

"OK good bye."

As Sakura runs of Naruto mumbles to himself " I wish I could of gotten a goodbye kiss." Then naruto started walking home. And as he gets to the door a portal made of a white shining substance, and has black interlaced with it pulls him. And our poor naruto goes to who knows where.

 _ **Meanwhile at Camp Half Blood**_

" What do you mean by you're breaking up with me!?" Percy asked while sobbing

" It means I am leaving you for someone else. Someone better has captured my heart. And that I never want to see you again." As she leaves Percy falls to the floor crying.

" WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY ME!? WHY DO THE FATES HATE ME SO?" And the curtain closes. And a round of applause is heard. ( _ **A/N: HAHHAHAHAHAHA I had you worried that Percy and Annabeth were breaking up.)**_

" Well that was the best fake crying scene I have ever seen. And that concludes this years play." Chiron says to the campers

As Percy comes off the stage annabeth runs up to Percy and tackles him in a hug and smashes her lips into his. After they break apart for air she says " I never knew you were such a good actor."

"Well a boy has to have some secrets."

And as they closed in for another kiss the portal last seen taking Naruto appeared in the middle of the stage.

All of the demigods jumped and were ready to battle. And as they got up to the stage they saw something strange. A boy dressed in orange and with a strange head band on his head. Then suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he said " Where am I? This Isn't The Hidden Leaf Village."

Percy then steps forward and says " This is Camp Half Blood it's ok you're safe."

Then the strange boy passes out.

 **A/N: Well there you go 1k+. I hope you enjoy. And I don't know when I can publish again it's pretty hectic. But I will do it as soon as I can. AND REVIEW! OK?! COMPREHEND?! Can your pea sized brain understand? REVIEW! Anyways have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2. And I decided to make a new chapter pretty fast. And I hope you like. I still don't know what to call the enemy. And I so I have a new review game. The number 1 pick of the name for the enemy will become the name. And I DO NOT CARE WHAT IT IS! It could be Pussy Lickers from the Moon, for all I care. But I want the name to be shorter. Any Ways thanks. AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2:

Naruto's point of view:

All I remember is That I saw this weird thing and that I was sucked up into it. And then I woke up to a lot of kids wearing necklaces and orange shirts. And one of them telling me where I was and that I was safe. The next time that I woke up I was still weak and I was light headed and I couldn't move. But I could hear.

" Are you sure?" said man number 1

" Yes I am sure. He is a Mortal." man number2 replied

" Then, Chiron, how do you explain how he got through the barrier?"

"No I do not. However no one including the gods. Even Athena herself was unable to explain the portal that he came from. It is something above the gods. Maybe even over the titans." Chiron said as he now had a name

There was a sharp inhale from man 2 " Are you suggesting that this has to do with the primordials?"

" It is possible Mr.D. It is one of the few possible explanations. And maybe even the most likely one as well. Because there has never been a portal like that as far as anyone knows. Not even the friendly titans know of a portal like it." Chiron explained to the newly named Mr.D

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhhhh." Mr.D sighed " I will bring it up with the council."

And as the men started to walk away Naruto fell back into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Linebreak:**_

When I woke again I opened my eyes and saw a girl leaning over me. But The part over my head wasn't her face…. I was staring right at her HUGE rack. They made Tsunade's look like average. They were the best he had ever seen. They were at least 34 GG's. When the girl, no woman, straightened back up she noticed that I was awake.

" Hello." She said.

"Hi." I replied blushing

She saw my look and was confused for a second. Then realization crossed her face. " Oh you must of woken up when I was leaning over. Huh?"

" Y… Yeah" I stuttered out

" Like what you see?" she said while grabbing her boobs and lifting them up. I then turned away. " I can't say. My girlfriend said not to look at other women." I whispered out. " She would kill me."

" So you don't like them?" She said kind of sad. " Well Maybe you would like them bigger." All of the sudden they transformed from 34 GG's into 34 H's

" How did you do that?" I asked in amazement

" Well as the goddess of love and sex I can do things like that. But really all goddess can do that."

" Wait you're a god?" I asked skeptically

" Goddess. But yes I am Aphrodite. The Olympian goddess of Love, Sex, Lust and other things. And I am the best fuck you can ever have." She added nonchalantly

I started blushing blushing again " Wh… Wha… WHAT!?" I stuttered/screamed

" I said I am the best fuc-"

" I got that part." I said cutting her off. " But, Why would you say that?"

" Well because it is true. And you're kinda cute. And you have the FULL package." She said lustfully. WOndering what she meant I looked down. To find that she had pulled my pants part way down and there standing at the 7 inch height of glory … was my dick which she was staring at.

Pulling my pants up I screamed " **WHAT THE FUCK LADY! YOU LOOK AT MY DICK WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!? YOU ARE SICK LADY SICK!"** As I was screaming at her a person-thing barged into the room. He had a chest and face of a man, but the lower body of a horse. He was a...a Centaur. Yes that was it. " WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" He yelled as he came in. Then he spotted Aphrodite and stopped. He then got into a kneeling/bowing position. "Lady Aphrodite I did not realize you were here. But may I ask why you are here?" he said politely.

I then said " Well I know what she was doing she was trying to rape or molest me. She is fucking crazy."

"Have some respect!" He said aghast. " She is a god."

I don't give a fuck if she is the ruler of the universe. SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

" I don't believe he knows who I am. So Chiron I leave it up to you to teach this boy." she hissed. Then in a flash of light she was gone.

" What just happened?" I asked

"I will tell you later. But first it is time to teach you some things."

 _ **Linebreak:**_

" Ummmm…." I said trying to figure out what he said. "So there are these really powerful people that are immortal and rule the world?" I asked stupidly.

" Oh my gods it's another Percy Jackson." He said while hanging his head. " But yes. That is basically right."

" Where I come from we don't have anything like that. But we can do things like these gods of yours. And who is Percy Jackson?"

" You will meet him soon. And where do you come from. And how can you have and use these powers?"

" I come from The Hidden Leaf Village, in the Land of Fire. And we have Chakra. Everyone has it. And we use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu to do those things.

" Hmmm we will have to talk about this later. And I forgot to ask what is your name?"

" My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

 _ **Linebreak:**_

Percy point of view:

As me and annabeth were making out I heard a knock at my cabin's door. And I went to open it. When I opened it I saw a out of breath son of Hermes. " Chiron wants you at the big house. He said to do it immediately. Oh and hi annabeth." With that he ran off to deliver another message. As i started walking to the big house i wondered ' What could this be about?'

 **A/N: DAMN! 2 in one day. And they are both 1k+ and I punched this last one out fast. Anyways Thx for reading. And remember to review. And if you didn't read the top. Read it for the naming game. So look and then REVIEW! Anyways.**

 **Until next time. When the awesome continues.**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **AND REMEMBER TO RAPE RACIST PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Well when I woke up this morning opened up my computer. Well my Jaw dropped. I mean I love you guys. 900+ Views, 12 favs, and 17 follows! WHAT THE FUCK! AND I AM ONLY STARTING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'RE AWESOME! Anyways review so the name of the enemy can be chosen. And I know the last chapter wasn't the best. But this one will be the best. And thanks for the love. Also I still don't know what to call the enemy. And I so I have a new review game. The number 1 pick of the name for the enemy will become the name. And I DO NOT CARE WHAT IT IS!** _ **And REVIEW!**_

Chapter 3:

 **Last time:**

Percy's POV:

As me and annabeth were making out I heard a knock at my cabin's door. And I went to open it. When I opened it I saw an out of breath son of Hermes. " Chiron wants you at the big house. He said to do it immediately. Oh and hi annabeth." With that he ran off to deliver another message. As I started walking to the big house I wondered ' What could this be about?'

 **Now:**

 **Percy's POV:**

As I got to the door of the big house and and was about to knock I heard a loud crash, followed by

" WHAT THE FUCK MAN! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RAMEN THAT IS FUCKED UP I WANT FUCKING RAMEN! I NEED RAMEN!" A person shrieked out. As I heard this I barged into the room and saw an unexpected sight… The boy in orange raging… _about ramen?_ And Chiron was covered in cereal? As I slowly understood what I was seeing, I burst out laughing. And as the two heard this and turned to me they both screamed out " **WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"**

" Chiron is covered in fruit loops!" I gasped out. Still laughing while holding onto my hurting sides. As Chiron left to get a shower I slowly straightened up still chuckling. " Why do you want ramen so much?" I inquired

"Because that is how I have always started my day back home. With a bowl of ramen. Then ramen for lunch, And then ramen for dinner." the boy said.

" Okkkkayyyyyyy." I said " You like ramen a lot."

" Yep It's my favorite."

" Oh. By the way what's your name?" I asked

" My name is Naruto." he said

Just then chiron came back in. And both me and Naruto started chuckling. " Hey Chiron, You got a fruitloop on your ass!" I said. Then both of lost it. While Chiron gave us the evil eye he got the fruit loop. " Settle down. Now to business. I believe that Naruto here is from another dimension." He stated matter of factly

" **WHAT!?"** Both me and Naruto scream out " Naruto is a dimension jumper?! HADES NO! NOT POSSIBLE! They don't have ramen in other dimensions!" I scream " Right?" I asked for confirmation

" Percy there are an infinite number of dimensions of course there is FUCKING RAMEN!" He screamed out the last part " Why is EVERY FUCKING thing about GODS DAMN RAMEN!"

" Because ramen is the best." Naruto replied

" Yeah it is pretty good." I say " But back to the main point. THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY! NO WAY AT ALL. I HAVE GOT TO BE DREAMING!" I scream " Hey Naruto pinch me would you so I can wake up." I whisper to him. Naruto shrugs and punches me in the face. Hard. " DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I SAID PINCH!"

" WEll I don't know if a pinch would wake you up so I punched you instead."

" Why YOU LITTLE BRAT!" " I WILL HURT YOU!" Then I punch him through the wall **( A/N: Percy can't normally do that unlike Sakura or Tsunade or even naruto. But he used blood control. Which he does by controlling the water in the blood and organs.)**

As naruto gets up he made this weird shape with his hands and yelled " **MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** " And all of the sudden there were over 100 of him. One of them yelled " Let's get him!" As they rushed me I pulled out Riptide and then they were on me. One jumped on me and I ran him through, and he went ' **POOF!'** and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. " What the FUCK IS GOING ON!" And as I slice another one in half the same thing happens. And we both then don't talk and go at it.

 **Linebreak:** ( _ **A/N: Ok imagine a long and drawn out battle. The reason I did not write it myself is that 1. I am to lazy. 2. I suck at battle scenes. So if anyone can is good at it, contact me. I want your help.)**_

 **3'rd person POV:**

Both Naruto and Percy lay on the ground completely spent. Because whatever one did the other countered it. Even 9 Tails chakra mode was useless. So both of them couldn't do anything when Chiron came out after there few hour long fight. " Huuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh" he sighed " Are you to finaly done?"

Both of them nod. " Well since you can't move I will now finish explaining. Now as you yourself he can do strange things. With what he calls _Chakra_. And no one on this planet. Or even this dimension can do that. Also he has mentioned things that have never existed here. Such as unkillable reanimated shinobi. Which means ninga. And people that can summon animals that follow their whims. And ocular powers that seem unimaginable." He said and then continued on with his speech. As he still talked both Naruto and Percy thought ' Damn this guy never shuts up.' " And beasts that we do not have. Even people's hair colors are natural there that we do not have in this world. And also he has spoken of creatures made out of ink through a jutsu. And creatures made out of pure energy. One of which is apparently inside Naruto. Therefor I believe that he has come from another dimension." He finally finished up his speech with that note.

And after that both Percy and Naruto fell asleep, from pure exhaustion. Not boredom. Jezz what's wrong with you people!? Ok maybe a little a lot of boredom.

 **A/N: Well there you go a 1k+ chapter. And I hope you enjoy. And review. And also read the top so you know what to do when you review or PM. And will try to put out a chapter every day or 2. No promises but I will try. They will always be 1k+ I will never have a chapter under 1k. So you're welcome.**

 **Anyways REVIEW! And good night. And remeber… PORN!**

 **Good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. Not much to say this time. Other than. THANK YOU! 24 Favs 33 Follows And 3.1k+ Views! Dudes and dudettes you guys rule. And Anyways review so the name of the enemy can be chosen. And I know the last chapter wasn't the best. But this one will be the best. And thanks for the love. Also I still don't know what to call the enemy. And I so I have a new review game. The number 1 pick of the name for the enemy will become the name. And I DO NOT CARE WHAT IT IS!** _ **And REVIEW!**_ **Or PM I don't care. Also. I AM SORRY! SHIT HAPPENED I AM SORRY FOR SHUCHA LONG WAIT! The chapters should be coming faster.**

 **Last Time:**

" Well since you can't move I will now finish explaining. Now as you yourself he can do strange things. With what he calls _Chakra_. And no one on this planet. Or even this dimension can do that. Also he has mentioned things that have never existed here. Such as unkillable reanimated shinobi. Which means ninga. And people that can summon animals that follow their whims. And ocular powers that seem unimaginable." He said and then continued on with his speech. As he still talked both Naruto and Percy thought ' Damn this guy never shuts up.' " And beasts that we do not have. Even people's hair colors are natural there that we do not have in this world. And also he has spoken of creatures made out of ink through a jutsu. And creatures made out of pure energy. One of which is apparently inside Naruto. Therefor I believe that he has come from another dimension." He finally finished up his speech with that note.

And after that both Percy and Naruto fell asleep, from pure exhaustion. Not boredom. Jezz what's wrong with you people!? Ok maybe a little a lot of boredom.

 **Now:**

Naruto's POV

I woke up in a different room than last time and I was once again embarrassed that I had to be cared for. At least this time that Aphrodite lady wasn't there like last time. That was weird. Well since I'm up I might as well have some ramen. As I was walking out of the door I felt something coming towards me. I ducked as soon as I felt it. As I ducked I noticed that it was a arrow, And that it was _glowing?_ But not like Chakra, it was more silver glow, and the arrow itself looked to be pure silver.

Right after I saw this I sensed more arrows coming my way. The time since the first arrow and the wave of arrows was fired, was about .05 seconds. As I started dodging I grabbed one of my kuni from my tool pouch. I then blocked a arrow, and another, and _ANOTHER!_ There seemed to be a never ending stream of them. And they shot as fast and as accurate as a chunin or higher level bow specialty ninja. And one, a small girl, That seemed in command, was almost as powerful as a Kage! At the 1 second mark the small girl said in a commanding tone " Stop moving _BOY!_ She said "boy" with such venom that even if I would of stoped, I would not anymore.

" Then STOP SHOOTING ME!" I screamed back at her.

" Boy do not defy me. I will tear you apart, and I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT" She started with an ominous tone and then it raised to a scream.

After that I decided it would not a good things for my health, or Naruto JR. to stop moving. So with my other hand I reached back into my ninja tool bag and brought out some smoke bombs. I threw them down on the ground and went as fast as I could (Without Tailed beast chakra mode, or the Toad Sage Jutsu) . All of the girls, except for the leader, seemed confused at how I got away so quickly and were looking around for me. But the one girl suddenly said something to the rest of the group and as they nodded their heads the girl changed into a young woman, about late teens early twentys. And very very hot.

But I didn't foucuse on that. All I could think was " Oh FUCK ME! Not another goddess! What will this one be? Goddess of molesting boys! HOLY SHIT!"

 **Third Person POV:**

The last part of Naruto's thought was because the goddess, ( **AN:** We should all know who she is by now.) was because she moved almost as fast as he did. And She had a firery look in her eyes. And when she was almost at the tree that Naruto was on her bow morphed into twin daggers. Both silver. Fortunatly for Naruto he still had his kuni out and was able to block her attack. Other wise he may of been missing a important part of him. Known as his balls.

However the goddess ( We will now just call her artimes since we know who she is.) Was surprised. Her next attack was sloppy and far slower than her last one. Allowing Naruto to draw another kuni. So as both of them had 2 knives they engaged in a pitched battle. They went away from the buildings. The reason was Naruto did not want anyone to be hurt. And Artemis did not want him to get away from her. So they eventually ended up in the forest, Next to the ocean. They were fighting all over. The ground, the trees, in the air.

The fight was still physical, Naruto because he did not want to hurt her to badly, and Artemis because she was having fun and she wanted the exercise. But it was still a vicious battle, both near the edge of their purely physical abilities. At one point they crossed blades and went into a blade lock. Neither one giving any ground, not even a single inch. They were in a deadlock. Until Artemis kicked Naruto in the chest hard. With enough strength to pulverize the insides of a normal person. And launched Naruto into the ocean, and Artemis turned away.

 **Artemis POV:**

I turned around and thought " Well that was fun. I am surprised that a boy could be that strong. I have not had a fight that hard for EONS!" And as I started walking away I heard a hissing sound. Not quite like a knife. But I knew It was dangerous, As I dodged the thing hit the tree next to me causing the tree to shake. I then noticed that it was one of the strange knife like things that the boy had used. I whipped around, and even more surprised that the boy was alive and could through that hard still, He was standing on WATER!

" Good" The boy said in a annoying voice " I got your attention. Trust me I'm tougher than that."

" Who are you boy?" I hissed out the question. " Some minor god? Even if you are you should know a olympian god. And I will crush you."

" Well I am Naruto Uzumaki And I will be the next Hokage!" He said with pride. " And I am no god. I am just a ninja."

" A ninja?" I said ludicrously " Are you high?"

" No I am not!" Naruto said indignantly " Now what is your name?"

" That is none of your business boy!"

Well this tipped me over the edge. I decided to use some of my godly energy and I increased my speed by a factor of 50. And went in for the kill.

 **Third Person POV:**

As Artemis sped up so did Naruto. Artemis was once again surprised by this. This brought their fight to a new level. Now instead of being blurs among the trees they were wind. Moving so fast that they were near invisible. But for naruto he was having a field day.

" Come on lady olympian!" Naruto would taunt. " I thought you were going to hurt me!"

Well After awhile of this Artemis decided to go into her godly form.

" Boy you are now dead!" Artemis

As she went into her true form, Naruto went into 9 tails chakra mode.

They light could be seen from the camp and the camper wanted to investagate. But fortunately for them chiron told them not to. So they were not vaporised. But as the fight continued the forest was slowly destroyed. Because Artemis was vaporizing the trees, And because Naruto was so strong that as he pushed off of things they shattered and left huge craters. Eventually Naruto decided to end it and he began to create a giant rasengan. As he charger it up Artemis got out her godly weapon. As She shot her bow Naruto He attacked with the massive rasengan. There was a Huge flash of light.

To the campers they thought that a nuke or something had gone off. But in fact the two attacks had hit and exploded. Naruto was thrown back and was Artemis. But Naruto was fine thanks to his rapid healing ability. But Artemis was not so lucky. She was thrown back unconscious. She went under the water in the ocean and was about drown. ( Even if she is a goddess she needs air. Most of the time. And when she's needs it.) She would of drowned but Naruto saved her.

 **A Few minutes later:**

As Naruto came back the hunters saw him carrying their mistress. One of them had with a silver tiara. She step out ahead of the group.

" Unless you want to die boy you will put her down NOW!" the girl said

" If not for me she would of died. I don't think that you should be threatening me." Naruto said

" There is no way a _boy_ could ever defeat my mistress." She said arrogantly " Especially one in such a annoying orange jump suit."

Just than Chiron and Mr.D came out of the big house. " NARUPO!" Mr.D yelled " WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

" My name is Naruto." Naruto muttered. Then In a louder voice " She and these girls attacked me with no provocation when I came out of here. And when I went away The woman I am holding followed me. And She still attacked me so I fought back and she kept upping the ante and I won in the end."

As soon as he finished the story Artemis's eyes fluttered open.

 **Artemis's POV:**

As I opened my eyes I say that I was being held. By a _**BOY!?**_ And not only by a boy but the one I had fought. I jumped down and as soon as I hit the ground I felt my knees buckle and I started to pass out again the last thing that I heard was Chiron saying " We need to get her into the big house now. And Zoe call Apollo." Then the blackness consumed my world.

 **AN: Hey guys whats up? Well another almost 2K chapter. Sorry for such a long wait. Anyways Review and I need a name for the aliens. And have a awesome time. Should be a chapter every week or 2. But in a few weeks I won't be able to post for a couple of weeks. Sorry. Anyways. ALL LIVES MATTER! AND REMEMBER TO RAPE RACIST PEOPLE! Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! What up? Well I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is NEW CHAPTER! Bad news… Well I can't do another one for a few weeks. Sorry. Shit happens but. Anyways. Hope you enjoy. The amount of love I have been getting is insane. Thanks.**

 **Last time**

As Naruto came back the hunters saw him carrying their mistress. One of them had with a silver tiara. She step out ahead of the group.

" Unless you want to die boy you will put her down NOW!" the girl said

" If not for me she would of died. I don't think that you should be threatening me." Naruto said

" There is no way a _boy_ could ever defeat my mistress." She said arrogantly " Especially one in such a annoying orange jump suit."

Just than Chiron and Mr.D came out of the big house. " NERUTO!" Mr.D yelled " WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

" My name is Naruto." Naruto muttered. Then In a louder voice " She and these girls attacked me with no provocation when I came out of here. And when I went away The woman I am holding followed me. And She still attacked me so I fought back and she kept upping the ante and I won in the end."

As soon as he finished the story Artemis's eyes fluttered open.

 **Artemis's POV:**

As I opened my eyes I say that I was being held. By a _**BOY!?**_ And not only by a boy but the one I had fought. I jumped down and as soon as I hit the ground I felt my knees buckle and I started to pass out again the last thing that I heard was Chiron saying " We need to get her into the big house now. And Zoe call Apollo." Then the blackness consumed my world.

 **Apollo's POV:**

I was taking a nap in my temple when all of the sudden I hear a loud voice in my dream. " "APOLLO! WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

" Not now Artemis it's sunday or something. Let me sleep." I mumbled sleepily

" _APOLLO! WAKE UP! IT'S MONDAY!"_

" No. I want to sleep."

" _**WAKE THE FUCK UP! IF YOU DON'T ARTEMIS MAY DIE!"**_

Well that woke me up.

" **WHERE IS SHE!?** " I said as I sprang to my feet. I looked at the origin of the voice. And saw a Iris message and Zoe's red face .

" She is in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood," The Zoe said " and **HURRY** she's really hurt.

After she said that she swiped through the iris message ending the conversation.

I then grabbed my godly medical supplies and ran to my car, a G-8. One of the world's fastest cars with a cruising speed of 300 mph. Or in my case 300 times the speed of light. I jumped into the comfortable seat and gunned it.

 **Chiron's POV:**

I woke up to the sounds of yelling. When I cantered outside I saw something I never expected to see in my immortal life… Naruto, who is a boy, Holding on to Lady Artemis. When I got a closer look I realized that Artemis was severely hurt. And needed help. " We need to get her into the big house now. And Zoe call Apollo." I ordered and as everyone did as they were told I also went inside. In my room I had some magical healing pieces but nothing that could deal with the extent of Artemis's injuries, but they could help at least. I grabbed a bottle of the rarest substance in the immortal world, unless you were a primordial, or Chaos, Pure Nectar, while the normal Nectaris good and all, Pure Nectar is the first and most pure. It is so pure a demigod can take as much as they want and won't burn up. So I grab the bottle and gallop over to Artemis and force her ,in her unconscious state to drink some of the nectar.

It caused her exterior lacerations to heal, but the internal bleeding was to extensive to heal with a drink of even Pure Nectar. But then I noticed that there was something embedded in her chin. I pulled it out and realized it was the top of her bow.

Then I thought _'How could her bow be broken and then turned into shrapnel? Who is that powerful!?_

 **Apollo's POV:**

As I reached Camp Half-Blood I noticed that the forest was decimated with craters and trenches.

But I ignored that for now as I went up to the Big House at a dead sprint. I bust through the door and saw Artemis and that she had no outer lacerations but could feel her internal bleeding and I knew I had to use my true form.

Knowing this I said to all except the immortals " Leave I must use my true form." Then all of the demigods and the hunters filed out of the room, But a person In a _REALLY FUCKING_ annoying orange jump suit, seriously who would make somthing like that?

"Leave unless you want to be disinigrated" I growled at him

Then he looked me rigth in the eyes and had the nerve to say " I don't know who the FUCK you think you are, but I am staying with her until she is better."

That enraged me so much and the fact that I wasn't waiting any longer to heal my sister. And he was a incolent scug, so I went into my true form expecting him to turn into a pile of ash, but as he looked right at me he didn't even blink.

To say I was suprised would be a understatment. But I had more important things to do than to ponder over that. I began to chant over Artemis and began to heal her. Once I was done with the feild aplication I flashed her into my car which had turned into a ambulance to take her to my temple. I started to sprint to it agin but the kid was running with me at speeds only a god should be able to do. He jumed intoo the back as I jumped into the front of the car. And once again gunned it.

 **2 Hours later**

 **Artemis POV:**

I woke up from being unconcious and saw 2 faces above me, one of them was my annoying brother Apollo, the other was the boy that I had fought, yet they were both looking at me with concern.

The boy then asked " Hey lady olympian person, you ok?"

At that I tried to summon my bow but all that came to me were peices of it. At seeing this I started to cry.

To my brother I said "This boy attacked me, Kill him."

At that my brother summoned his bow and looked at him with eyes filled with rage.

 **Naruto's POV:**

When Apollo pulled out his bow all I could think was " _AHHHHHH FEK!"_

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, well its been a whlie. So yeahhhh… Ill try to update sooner next time. But while you wait Check out my youtube chanlle, Where I read fanfics and play video games** **channel/UCZ4-phAy1IeZ0Bh96u9kfMA** **Any ways you should thank the guest for making me update. Oh and I STILL NEED THAT FUCKING NAME OF THE ENEMIES! So REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys well I enjoyed writing the last chapter so here is a new one sooner than expected. And check out my youtube channel where I read Fanfics.** **channel/UCZ4-phAy1IeZ0Bh96u9kfMA**

 **Last Time:**

I woke up from being unconscious and saw 2 faces above me, one of them was my annoying brother Apollo, the other was the boy that I had fought, yet they were both looking at me with concern.

The boy then asked " Hey lady olympian person, you ok?"

At that I tried to summon my bow but all that came to me were pieces of it. At seeing this I started to cry.

To my brother I said "This boy attacked me, Kill him."

At that my brother summoned his bow and looked at him with eyes filled with rage.

 **Naruto's POV:**

When Apollo pulled out his bow all I could think was " _AHHHHHH FEK!"_

 **Now:**

 **Naruto's POV:**

After Apollo pulled out his bow I decided I should hit the Hyper Drive. As I Used my chakra to boost my speed to that of a SR-71 BlackHawk at max speeds. Both I and Apollo's arrow broke the sound barrier I was faster as I dodged and then sprinted at Apollo, leaving small dents in the floor of his temple and a massive crater at the point of take off.

I pulled out a dulled kuni out of my pouch as I did not want to hurt Apollo to much.

 **Third Person POV:**

Unbeknownst to Naruto Apollo was a master at ranged combat, some say even better than his twin , but he failed miserably at close range combat, that's why he had his chariot updated by Hephaestus, it was now basically a Transformer. So he called on his chariot to come in attack mode.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I knew I would have to do something amazing to beat Apollo now as I saw a flash of golden light then he was being taken inside of a 14 ft machine. I could feel the heat rolling off of the glowing machine, as it began to burn my exposed skin.

It was time to go into Toad Sage jutsu mode.

 **Apollo's POV:**

I was confident that I had him beat until I saw a blue glow around the kid and then he opened his eyes and they were rectangles, and had a orange coloration to them. And then his skin which was beginning to peel was reversed and began to heal, with no signs of burning.

So I swung my chariots arm at him. And then all of the sudden he disappeared. And I saw him of to my left doing a weird cross symbol with his hands and then he yelled "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!".

At this point I was surrounded by around 100 of the kid. And then they all started having one of them spinning their hands around them as a ball of something blue and it kept glowing. All of the sudden 50 of the 100 jumped at me yelling " MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!".

After I was thrown back I felt a major reduction of power. I opened my eyes to see my chariot in pieces. Which would explain why I felt so weak. Until I got it fixed I would not have my domain over the sun. Which was my main domain.

I was seemingly uninjured as I got began to get up. And to my surprise I saw a hand reaching out to me, it was the kid.

"Do you want some help up?" He said kindly. I accepted his hand but was flabbergasted .Even after we fought he was nice and gentle, calm and considered. He was a person like no other.

 **Artemis's POV:**

After the boy and my brother had fought, he had helped him up, and held no malice to him. 'Why is this boy so nice? After we fought he helped save my life. Then he helped my brother up after they fought. This bo- … No man" I thought "Is diffrent than all others than maybe Percy Jackson."

 **Third Person Pov:**

And as if Akene had been listening in her thoughts, the for said demigod bust through the door and saw the aftermath. Looking at Artemis he took a knee

"Lady Artemis, What Happened here? Does anyone need help?" he asked worried.

"No. However that boy and my idiot brother got in a fight and Apollo lost, badly." Artemis said with a slight tint of fury to her words.

"Wait Naruto got in a fight with a god, and WON! WTF!" Percy started out softly then at the end began to yell.

"Not only that he fought me as well and won. He is one of the most powerful people in existence I would think." Artemis said truthfully.

Now Percy knew that if Artemis the _fucking ARTEMIS_ was saying that then Naruto was truly a force to be reckoned with.

 _ **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **AN: hey guys. Sorry to interrupt. But I think that this is important. Last chapter there was a VERY hateful person. And to those like him. I say this.**_ _ **It is, I believe, people like you, trying to bring people down and make them petty like you, that are this world's cause of evil, and hardships. So you know what I have decided to NOT stoop to your level. And cause you to feel good that you can cause someone to feel bad or down on them self's. You should try to bring them up. And if you must criticize then do it constructively. Instead of bringing them down, BUILD THEM, instead of razing, REPLANT, instead of trying to take the small down. BUILD THEM to NEW heights, BETTER the world, not regress it. That is is what you should and relay NEED to do.**_

 _ **Sorry for the rant but.. I felt It necessary.**_

As they were conversing Naruto was helping Apollo over to them and heard what Artemis had said.

"Well thanks Lady Olympian." Naruto said.

"Do NOT call me Lady Olympian. You will call me Lady Artemis, or Milady. Got it boy. " Artemis said arrogantly.

"MHHHMM….." Naruto said absent mindedly. "Ok my Milady Lady Olympian Arty person."

At this point Percy was thinking that his new friend/Rival was going to die. But to his surprise Artemis did nothing at all. Other than give a glare that could destroy the Death Star no problem.

But then she snapped. "Come we are going to the council. Percy close your eyes."

 **Naruto's POV:**

When we reached the throne room I noticed that the chairs were REALLY big. And then both Apollo and Milady Lady Olympion lady thing. ' I really should of payed attention to her name more.' I thought to myself. Began to grow tremendously. Around 15 ft. And sat in thornes on the exact opposite sides of the room.

As Artemis shot an arrow into the sky, there were 10 more flashes. And then 10 more giant people were sitting in the other chairs.

'How many more of these people are there!?' I thought.

 **AN: Hey guys not much to say. But check out my youtube channel. channel/UCZ4-phAy1IeZ0Bh96u9kfMA Thanks. Oh. And WHAT IS THE NAME FOR THE ENEMIES PLZ TELL MEH!**


End file.
